The present disclosure relates generally to faucet spout assemblies and, more particularly, to a faucet spout assembly incorporating a stream straightener insert.
A faucet spout assembly traditionally includes a spout shell that defines a waterway. In use, water is introduced into an inlet end of the spout shell and is directed through the waterway. The water is then delivered from an outlet end of the spout shell into a receiver, such as sink, a bath tub, or a shower basin.
To increase the turbulence of the water delivered from the outlet end of the spout shell, the faucet spout assembly may include an aerator. The aerator mixes air into the water stream, thereby increasing the velocity of the water stream, reducing splashing, and/or conserving water, for example.
The present disclosure provides a faucet spout assembly including a stream straightener insert. Water flows around the insert and is delivered from the outlet end of the spout shell in a laminar, sheet-like column having a hollow center portion, giving the appearance of a large volume of water being dispensed from the faucet spout assembly.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet spout assembly includes a spout shell having an inlet end coupled to a fixed mounting surface, an outlet end, and a waterway that extends between the inlet end and the outlet end. An insert is coupled to the spout shell to define a hollow stream of water dispensed from the outlet end of the spout shell.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet spout assembly includes a spout shell having an inlet end, an outlet end, and a waterway that extends between the inlet end and the outlet end. A diverter valve assembly is received within the spout shell and includes a plug that is configured to open and close the waterway. An insert is received within the spout shell and includes a body that forces water around the insert and prevents water from being dispensed through the insert to define a hollow stream of water dispensed from the outlet end of the spout shell.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet spout assembly includes a spout shell having an inlet end coupled to a fixed mounting surface, an outlet end, and a waterway that extends between the inlet end and the outlet end. The waterway is at least partially defined by an interior surface of the spout shell. An insert is received within the waterway of the spout shell and includes an exterior surface. The interior surface of the spout shell and the exterior surface of the insert cooperate to define a hollow stream of water dispensed from the outlet end of the spout shell.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.